The Two Foolish People
by ne1004
Summary: Tentang Donghae, Hyukjae, dan 'kebodohan' mereka. A HaeHyuk fanfiction. Bad summary,and (maybe) bad story. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen-ai...I've warned ya!


Hyukjae bukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak manly. Hell, dia mungkin lebih manly dari yang kalian kira. Karena dalam cerita ini, Hyukjae seorang taekwondoin. Yah, seorang pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo pasti manly kan? Tapi nyatanya ia bisa berteriak layaknya seorang wanita yang ketakutan saat dia kaget oleh sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan tiba-tiba saja tersodor di hadapan mukanya, belum lagi itu dari seseorang yang juga sama menyebalkannya. Tapi, apapun itu, demi semua strawberry yang ia sukai, ia bukan WANITA.

"Donghae, berhenti bermain-main denganku, brengsek." Hyukjae, tanpa melihat pun, sudah tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

"Hey, jangan berkata kasar dong. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajahmu itu, Hyuk. Demi Tuhan aku serius, kau harus merubah kebiasaan berkata kasarmu itu."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau ucapkan, Donghae. Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang."

"Tapi, Hyuk. Aku datang jauh-jauh kesini untuk me—"

"Pergi, Donghae. Aku sedang tidak mood menghajar seseorang sekarang."

"T-tapi—"

Donghae bahkan belum sempat meneruskan ucapannya saat pria yang sedang memakai dobok* itu pergi berlalu dari hadapannya. Jauh-jauh dia datang ke dojang* ini untuk menemui si Hyukjae itu, yang ditemui justru pergi berlalu begitu saja. Eh, tapi, Donghae masih bersyukur karena Hyukjae mau membawa pemberiannya. Ia bahkan membawanya masuk ke dalam. Yah, setidaknya barang pemberianku masih diterima, begitulah pikir Donghae. Namun, saat Donghae bahkan masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia melihat Hyukjae berjalan menuju kearahnya sambil tergesa-gesa.

"Wow, kau berubah pikiran, Hyuk?"

Sesuatu dilemparkan ke arah Donghae tepat setelah laki-laki itu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bawa pergi juga mawar busukmu itu" setelah berucap, Hyukjae kembali pergi begitu saja. Donghae? Jangan ditanya. Dia hanya sedang pundung dan berduka. Karena sekali lagi—setelah ribuan kali berusaha—, ia ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati.

Tapi mawarku tidak busuk, Hyukjae. Mawarku mawar mahal, teruntuk Hyukjae seorang. Hyukjae ku yang membuatku tidak sanggup berpaling ke yang lain. Hyukjae ku, kapan kau akan mengerti?

.

.

.

.

**The Two Foolish People**

**Disclaimer: Their bodies belong to themselves, none of those are mine. The story, however, is obviously mine. I just borrow their names and popularities (LoL)**

**A/n: I don't even know why I write this story. Believe me I'm not new at all in FFn. Yet, I'm new to this fandom (not really new, though, but whatever). I'm head over heels toward these two adorkable people. Forever OTP, Haehyuk :D. By the way, since this is the first fan fiction I've ever made (in Bahasa Indonesia), I hope you readers give me your supports. Thank you very much…**

**Happy reading, guys ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Donghae terlihat pundung. Kantin yang begitu ramai bahkan terasa sepi jika si ceria dan enerjik Donghae terlihat lesu dan muram. Lee Sungmin, sahabat baik si Lee Donghae yang sedang muram ini, adalah salah satu orang yang paling tidak bisa melihat si Donghae bersedih.

"Hae-ah. Kau kenapa? Ditolak lagi?"

Donghae hanya mendesah kasar mendengar ucapan sang sahabat.

"Katakan, apa kurangku, Sungmin? Aku tampan bukan?" tanyanya dengan erangan letih. Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapannya itu. Tentu saja, sahabatnya ini tampan. Sangat tampan sampai-sampai di universitas ini terdapat—unofficial—fan club untuk dirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau punya krisis percaya diri, Donghae?"

"Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, Sungmin. Aku merasa kadar ketampananku menurun drastis sampai-sampai aku selalu ditolak saat menyatakan cinta. Scratch that, Sungmin. Aku selalu ditolak bahkan saat aku hanya mencoba mendekatinya." Donghae menundukkan wajahnya dengan lesu.

Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya lelah. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti permainan antara Donghae dan Hyukjae. Keduanya adalah sahabat dekatnya. Donghae lebih lama, tentu. Tapi Hyukjae juga tak kalah dekat dengan Sungmin sebab lima tahun juga bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Diantara kedua sahabatnya—yang bodoh—ini, Hyukjae adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa mengerti. Kenapa dia selalu bersikap seperti ini pada Donghae? Donghae sudah dengan begitu jelas menunjukkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Kenapa si namja berambut merah itu masih saja mengelak? Demi Tuhan si Hyukjae itu. Sungmin hanya memegang keningnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Donghae yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya melihat Sungmin dengan penuh tatapan kebingungan.

"Sungmin. Rambutmu gatal?" tanyanya polos.

Kau menanyakan Sungmin, Donghae? Tenang saja, saat ini ia hanya sedang berpikir dan merenung sebentar. Kenapa dia berteman denganmu, Lee Donghae?

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah. Tunggu aku." Sungmin yang sedang berjalan dengan santai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk mendapati sahabat bodoh ke2 nya datang.

"Kau kemana jam pertama tadi, huh?" tanyanya membuka percakapan untuk pertama saat Hyukjae—si sahabat bodohnya yang ke2—telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ah, itu. Aku bangun kesiangan. Bolos sekalian saja. Hehehe. Kenapa? Kau kangen aku yah?" Tanya si Hyukjae, disertai cengiran usil.

"Bukan aku. Tapi si Donghae itu." Jawab sungmin dengan nada yang tak begitu antusias.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya." Hyukjae mencibir. Sungmin sekali lagi hanya menggelengkan kepala heran. Hyukjae terlalu kaku, dia kurang gampang percaya dengan orang lain. Termasuk pada cinta yang Donghae gembor-gemborkan padanya.

Sungmin tahu, Hyukjae adalah orang yang sangat pemilih. Tetapi, sekali ia sudah menjatuhkan pilihan, ia akan sangat bergantung dengan itu. Mungkin itulah yang ditakutkan Hyukjae. Untuk mempercayai Hyukjae berarti meresikokan dirinya sendiri untuk mengalami rasa sakit apabila jika memang Donghae bukan yang terbaik.

Tapi. Sekali lagi tapi, Sungmin berani bersumpah bahwa cinta yang dimiliki Donghae untuk Hyukjae ini tulus. Hell, Sungmin nyatakan dengan tegas bahwa Donghae adalah seorang playboy. Dia berpacaran dengan banyak orang. Tapi, Donghae juga bukan hanya sekali ditolak orang—dalam kasus Hyukjae memang ia sudah ditolak ratusan kali—dan setelah ia ditolak orang itu, Donghae akan berpaling, mencari yang lain. _Move on _istilah kerennya. Dia bukan cinta hidupku, itu yang jadi alasan Donghae. Dan ini adalah rekor terpanjang dalam hidup Donghae, sebelas bulan mengejar cinta Hyukjae tanpa kenal lelah merupakan suatu usaha yang patut dihargai. Sungmin sangat menghargainya, tapi tidak dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae terlalu curiga. _And that's the problem. _

"Hyukjae, katakan padaku."

"Katakan apa?"

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mempercayainya?"

"Karena dia playboy. Dia hanya main-main, Sungmin."

"Aku rasa kau yang paling tahu kalau dia tidak main-main, Hyuk."

"Tapi Sungmin. Aku—" Hyukjae terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Hampir setahun, Hyuk. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak serius tidak mungkin mampu bertahan selama itu. Kau bahkan bukan yang terbaik yang pernah dan bisa dikejar Donghae, kau sadar itu." Dan Hyukjae terdiam. Dia tidak mampu membalas pernyataan yang diajukan Sungmin. Sesungguhnya Hyukjae sendiri bisa merasakan ketulusan Donghae, tetapi…

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari?"

"…"

"Kau sendiri juga mencintainya, kan? Sebenarnya apa yang menghalangimu, Hyukjae?"

Tetapi..

"Kau bahkan menyukainya lebih dari setahun, Hyuk."

Tapi Sungmin..

"Kau menyukainya sejak aku mengenalkannya padamu, Hyukjae."

Sungmin..

"Dia itu sungguh-sungguh, Hyuk."

"AKU TAHU!" Hyukjae pun akhirnya meledak. Sungmin pun terdiam. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, dengan nada kesal dia bertanya pada Hyukjae, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini, huh?"

Hyukjae disisi lain, benar-benar merasa terpojok atas pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti frustasi. Si penggemar warna pink itu memang yang selalu dijadikan tempat curhat dari kedua belah pihak. Otaknya pasti lelah karena selalu dituntut untuk memikirkan masalah si Haehyuk. Tapi Sungmin tidak tahu satu hal.

Bahwa dari semuanya, hal ini paling sulit untuk Hyukjae. Hyukjae sendiri sudah sadar akan perasaannya terhadap Donghae sejak pertama kali menatap mata coklat pemuda itu. Ia yang baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini sungguh merasa takut. Ia—dan begitupun Donghae—adalah laki-laki. Hal seperti itu tidak seharusnya terjadi. Kata normal yang selama ini ia yakini ada dalam kamus hidupnya, tiba-tiba lenyap pergi begitu saja.

Tapi, sesaat setelah ia keluar dari zona _in denial_ miliknya, saat dimana akhirnya ya, ia mengakui dalam hati bahwa Donghae adalah orang pertama—dan laki-laki pertama—yang mampu mencuri hati Hyukjae yang terbujur kaku tanpa cinta selama sembilan belas tahun ia hidup—terhitung dua puluh hingga sekarang—, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Melihat sang cinta pertama berciuman dengan mesranya dengan seorang gadis manis di hadapannya bukanlah suatu hal yang Hyukjae harap akan ia dapatkan dalam pengalaman cinta pertamanya. Sakit, tentu saja. Luar biasa malah. Tapi Hyukjae adalah laki-laki, dia jago bela diri. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menganggap dia tidak manly. Jadilah, meskipun patah hati, ia tetap berusaha untuk mencoba bangkit dan melupakan si cinta pertama itu. Toh, Donghae sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Hyukjae berusaha hidup sebaik mungkin setelah patah hati. Ia bahkan hampir berhasil melupakan Donghae meski harus beberapa kali—sering kali—bertegur sapa dengan sang pemuda. Dalam hati, Hyukjae selalu mengucapkan kata proteksi—bahwa Donghae adalah seorang pemain cinta—sehingga ia tidak terjebak pada pesonanya Donghae lagi.

Namun tak lama, semua usaha yang dilakukan Hyukjae bagaikan kota Gaza yang dibom dengan kejam oleh Israel, hancur lebur. Proteksi yang biasanya selalu berhasil menghalau rasa, runtuh hanya karena satu kata yang terucap dari mulut manis Donghae. "Aku menyukaimu, Hyukkie. Jadilah pacarku!"

Tidak cukup itu. Insiden penambakan itu juga membuat semua orang mempertanyakan ke-manly-an Hyukjae. Ditembak dengan seratus mawar merah bukan hal yang keren kan? Well, jika dia wanita, ia akan bersujud syukur. Dia lelaki, _please take a note!_

Hyukjae meradang, tentu. Setelah menyakiti hatinya, Donghae berani-beraninya tanpa rasa malu membuat Hyukjae malu luar biasa dengan menembaknya di depan umum. _All hell breaks loose, guys…_

Yang membuat Hyukjae tambah sakit hati pada Donghae adalah saat dimana ia bahkan belum menjawab 'tembakan' Donghae. Selang beberapa harinya, ia mendapati Donghae berciuman dengan seorang wanita. Dan ia bilang ia menyukaiku? Huh lelucon macam apa sebenarnya?

Hyukjae, tentu, sulit melupakan rasa sakit itu. Sungmin harusnya paham, bukan malah mendesaknya seperti itu. Donghae memang teman masa kecil Sungmin. tapi Hyukjae merasa Sungmin juga harus memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sungmin. Bukan kau yang merasakan semua ini." Jawab Hyukjae disertai gembungan pipi. Dan dengan kekanakannya, Hyukjae meninggalkan Sungmin dengan langkah kaki penuh dan mantap. Sungmin hanya bisa sedikit termenung—jika tidak bisa dibilang shock atas jawaban yang diberikan sang taekwondoin padanya. Setelah nampak berpikir lama dan keras, jawaban yang tak sedikitpun memuaskan rasa penasarannya malah keluar dari bibir tebal si Hyukjae.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa juga ia harus berteman dengan Lee Hyukjae? Demi semua koleksi pinknya, kedua Lee menyebalkan itu akan menjadi kematian bagi Sungmin.

Oh andai dia sadar bahwa dia juga seorang Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie.."

"…"

"Hyukkie-ah.."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Lee Donghae."

"Baiklah, Hyukkie chagi."

"Damn you, Donghae. Berhenti!" kesabaran Hyukjae menipis.

"Aku tidak mau, Hyuk. Aku akan tetap memang—"

"Tapi itu yang kumau. Bukankah kau bilang kau cinta padaku?"

''Iya, begitulah. Aku memang cinta padamu."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah!"

"A-apa?"

"Tunjukkan cintamu padaku, Donghae."

"Huh?"

"Jika kau mencintaiku, pergilah!" Hyukjae sendiri kaget kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu pada Donghae. Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari yang lain. Hari Hyukjae selalu dipenuhi dengan Donghae selama hampir setahun ini. Seharusnya Hyukjae sudah terbiasa dengan segala pendekatan yang tanpa kenal lelah dilakukan oleh Donghae. Namun, entah kenapa setelah percakapannya dengan Sungmin tadi pagi, Hyukjae yang hendak menenangkan diri di atas atap kampus tercintanya ini meradang saat melihat Donghae. Donghae hanya melakukan pekerjaan hariannya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Seharusnya Hyukjae pun juga tidak berubah. Mendekati dan menolak adalah apa yang harusnya mereka lakukan.

Tapi…

"Aku mengerti." Hyukjae menegakkan kepalanya—yang tanpa Ia sadari tertunduk—dan menatap wajah Donghae. Ekspresi pria itu sulit ditebak. Tapi satu hal yang dapat Hyukjae tangkap, pemuda itu terlihat begitu sakit hati dan kecewa. Well, ini memang pertama kali Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae pergi dengan mengatasnamakan cinta Donghae.

"Aku mengerti, Hyuk. Aku…akan pergi." Donghae memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Hyukjae tahu itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae tak bereaksi hanya mendesah sendu. Atas nama cinta, Hyukjae nya meminta ia pergi. Donghae tak punya hati untuk menolak permintaan sang terkasih. Sesakit apapun itu.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Hyuk. Aku sadar selama ini aku hanya mengganggumu saja. Itu..kulakukan itu, agar sekali lagi kau tahu, Hyukjae. Aku mencintaimu." Donghae tersenyum tulus saat mengatakan hal itu pada Hyukjae. Jantung Hyukjae berdetak begitu cepat, bahkan lebih cepat daripada saat ia hendak maju mewakili grup taekwondonya di lomba tingkat nasional bersama Sungmin.

Hyukjae memerah. Tapi itu tertinggal tak terlihat oleh Donghae. Laki-laki itu sibuk menjadi melankolis sehingga tak memperhatikan Hyukjae secara cermat. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebentar, sebelum berkata, "Aku pergi, Hyukjae."

Blam. Pintu atap tertutup rapat meninggalkan Hyukjae dalam kesendirian.

Hyukjae merosot jatuh ke tanah sembari memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak begitu hebat.

"Tidak boleh, Hyuk. Kau jangan seperti ini. Donghae itu pemain cinta. Dia tidak serius mengatakan itu padamu. Ingat Hyuk, ia bahkan berciuman dengan seorang gadis tiga hari setelah menembakmu. Ya, dia palsu Hyuk. Cintanya palsu." Hyukjae merasa ia sudah mulai gila. Bahkan kini ia berdialog sendiri. Ia tersenyum sinis, tapi hatinya terluka dan terkikis.

Oh, things you make me do, Donghae….

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mulai merasakan keanehan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dua minggu ini, ia merasa hidupnya sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang malah. Bukan sesuatu yang Hyukjae benci, tetapi, entah kenapa ia juga tidak suka. Ia tidak suka ketenangan dalam wujud ini. Hari-harinya yang selalu penuh kejutan berganti dengan hari seorang mahasiswa biasa. Berangkat, belajar, istirahat, latihan, dan pulang. Monoton.

"Hyukjae" lamunannya buyar ketika Sungmin dengan tergesa duduk di kursi kantin di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Donghae?"

Hyukjae tertawa. Sungmin terlalu jenaka rupanya.

"Tidak pernah tidak ada masalah diantara kami, Sungmin."

"Maksudku, apa kali ini serius?"

"…"

"Hyuk?"

"…"

"Kau selalu bercerita denganku jika—"

"Dia kan mencintaiku. Kalau aku menyuruhnya pergi demi cintanya padaku, apa aku salah Sungmin?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Setelah menerapkan mode diam beberapa saat, Sungmin hanya menghela napas letih dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa menghadapi kalian lagi, Hyukjae."

"Apa maksudmu, huh?"

"You love him, for God's sake. And he loves you back. Kenapa kau memilih menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Hyuk?"

"Aku tidak menyiksa—"

"Berhenti mengelak. Aku sudah cukup mendengarnya. Dan kau tahu itu tidak akan mempan lagi padaku, Hyuk."

"…"

"Donghae terlihat sangat menderita."

"…"

"Dia mendatangiku setiap hari. Rasa-rasanya aku hampir gila setiap kali dia bertanya Hyukjae begini, Hyukjae begitu. Kau juga menyiksaku, kau tahu?"

"…"

"Apa yang kau takutkan itu berlebihan, Hyuk. Tidak pada porsinya. Arogansimu terlalu tinggi. Hanya karena dia bersama dengan wanita lain lantas ka—"

"Dia berciuman Sungmin!" Hyukjae berteriak. Seluruh kepala di kantin yang menoleh padanya pun tak ia gubris. Ini bukan saatnya mementingkan hal sepele itu.

"Tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari setelah menembakku, Ia berciuman dengan Victoria di koridor dekat kelasku. Apa kau tahu itu, huh? Apa menurutmu aku bisa mempercayainya setelah apa yang dia lakukan, Sungmin? Aku bahkan belum memberinya jawabanku. Tanyakan pada sahabatmu yang menyebalkan itu. Dan berhenti mendesakku, Sungmin!"

"Hyuk. Tenangkan dirimu." Sungmin mencoba merangkul pundak Hyukjae tapi tertepis. Hyukjae memilih untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dengan tatapan sebagian besar penghuni kantin saat itu tertuju padanya. Tapi itu bukan prioritas pikirannya. Ada satu sahabat yang harus dia tanyai sesuatu saat ini. Hah, rasa-rasanya Sungmin ingin membuang napas kasar. Yang jatuh cinta siapa, yang repot siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae begitu merindukan Hyukjae. Dua minggu tanpa bertemu dengan Hyukjae jelas begitu menyiksanya. Donghae benar-benar sedang sendu saat ini. Hyukjae, Hyukjae, Hyukjae. Kapan terakhir kali otaknya terbebas dari nama itu?

Hampir setahun ia tidak mendekati satu perempuan—atau lelaki—pun selain Hyukjae dan Sungmin—jika curhat pada laki-laki pink itu juga dihitung. Donghae terkekeh pelan, ia tak pernah jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. Sure thing, dia banyak jatuh cinta. Hyukjae bukan cinta pertamanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia yakin bahwa cintanya kali ini akan berlangsung lama dan mengikat kuat seumur hidupnya. Uhm, mungkin terlalu dini untuk bicara seumur hidup. But well, itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Donghae.

Donghae kembali mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia dekat dengan wanita. Mantannya yang terakhir, Eunseo? Yah, mungkin dengan dia. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Apa benar?

Uh-oh. Tentu tidak. Dia masih ingat tidak lama setelah dia menembak Hyukjae, ada gadis lain yang juga sempat menembaknya. Ya, ya. Donghae ingat sekarang. Gadis terakhir yang dekat dengannya adalah…

"Katakan padaku Donghae. Siapa Victoria untukmu?" Sungmin yang datang tiba-tiba tentu mengejutkan Donghae setengah mati. Bahkan tanpa duduk terlebih dahulu, ia sudah menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apa Sungmin seorang mind reader? Bagaimana saat dia sedang memikirkan nama Victoria, disaat yang bersamaan Sungmin menanyakan tentang gadis itu?

"Huh, Sungmin. Kau bicara apa sih? Duduk dulu yang benar. Bagaimana hari ini kabar Hyukkie-ku, hn?" Donghae bertanya dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Siapa Victoria, Donghae?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, Sungmin? Dia kan sekelas denganmu di Biologi."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?"

"Berhenti mencurigaiku yang tidak-tidak, Sungmin. Kau seperti pacar yang curiga dengan kekasihnya, kau tahu?"

"Jawab, Donghae!" Sungmin itu tegas. Setiap kata yang dia ucapkan tidak main-main dan Donghae bukan orang paling bodoh untuk tidak menyadari itu.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku kok. Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengannya."

"Oh, iya? Benar itu?" Sungmin terlihat tak percaya.

"Ya ampun, Sungmin. Masa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Kau tidak meyakinkan, Donghae."

"Kau harus yakin kali ini, Sungmin! Cintaku hanya pada Hyukjae, dan kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Victoria. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menolehkan kepala ke Vic, Sungmin."

"Kalau begitu…apa kau pernah berciuman dengannya?" _Sungmin is always a straightforward person. Donghae learns that. _

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Oh my God. Jadi itu benar, Donghae? Kau berciuman dengannya?"

"Yah, aku berciuman bukan hal yang baru kan? Well, kalau itu dengan Hyukjae itu baru luar biasa, Sungmin. "

"You messed it up, Donghae. You are really fucked up."

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Hyukjae menyukaimu?"

"Aku berusaha untuk itu, Sungmin. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Dan apa kau pernah berpikir mungkin saja dia menolakmu karena sikapmu yang suka bermain cinta itu?"

"Aku…"

"Damn, pernahkah sekali saja kau berpikir bahwa kau berciuman dengan seorang wanita di kampus yang sama dengan Hyukjae tiga hari setelah kau menembak pria itu, Donghae?" Sungmin ikut meradang, kali ini menurutnya Donghae memang keterlaluan. Ia kini mengerti kenapa Hyukjae bersikap seperti itu. Meski sudah lebih dari sebelas bulan berlalu. Luka itu pasti masih membekas di benak Hyukjae. Apalagi Sungmin tahu, dari awal Hyukjae sudah menyukai pria dihadapannya ini. Dan dengan predikat _playboy_ yang dimiliki Donghae, tentu saja membuat Hyukjae sulit untuk percaya. Melihat Donghae masih bingung untuk mencerna perkataannya, Sungmin memberikan pernyataan terbaik untuk Donghae agar ia bisa mengerti.

"_He saw you kissing her, you idiot_!" lalu kemudian tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, Sungmin pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae dengan keterkejutan luar biasanya.

"Hyukjae melihatku?" Tanya Donghae pada angin sore itu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae sedang duduk santai di dalam dojang tempatnya berlatih selama ini. Huh, akibat pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin di kampusnya beberapa jam yang lalu, ia sama sekali tidak semangat latihan hari ini. Sungmin pun juga tidak datang latihan. Yang benar saja, apa hidup bisa lebih membosankan dari hari ini?

"Hyukjae Sabeum-nim."

Hyukjae menengok ke belakang dan melihat anak didiknya yang masih kelas satu SMA memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Jiyoung?"

"Ada yang mencarimu, Sabeum. Dia menunggu di teras."

"Huh? Siapa?"

"Kurasa Sabeum harusnya sudah tahu. Dia kan sering datang kesini, err…setidaknya sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Mau apalagi petualang cinta itu menemuiku? Bukannya dia berjanji untuk meninggalkanku sendiri? Pikir Hyukjae frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya—yang sudah berantakan—dengan kasar. Tatapan heran yang dilayangkan anak didiknya pun tidak ia pedulikan. Saat ini, ia hanya bingung bagaimana cara menghadapi Donghae. Melihat dari sifat Sungmin, Hyukjae yakin hampir seratus persen _that_ _pink obsessed guy _akan langsung mengkonfrontasi Donghae. Perihal ciuman itu, _shit….._

Kenapa dia harus mengatakannya pada Sungmin, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae tetaplah menjadi seorang Hyukjae. Sang actor yang pintar dalam berakting dingin. Beberapa menit yang lalu saja ia frustasi dan bingung menghadapi Donghae. Tapi, lihat kali ini. Dia berdiri tegak di hadapan Donghae, loh.

"Hyuk.."

"Mau apa?"

"Tentang Victoria. Aku ingin menjelaskannya."

"Tidak perlu, Donghae." Hyukjae memandang Donghae tajam. Mendengar nama itu disebut langsung oleh Donghae entah kenapa terdengar sangat menyebalkan baginya. Dan lagi, Hyukjae sudah memantapkan diri. Kali ini ia akan tegas pada Donghae agar laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mendekatinya lagi. Bahkan meski hati kecilnya berkata lain, Hyukjae tidak akan berpaling.

"Tapi, kau…waktu itu…melihatnya, kan?" jawab Donghae dengan sedikit ragu.

"Oh, ciumanmu dengan gadis itu? Iya, lalu kenapa kalau aku melihatnya?" hyukjae berusaha bersikap datar.

"Hyuk. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Vic—"

"Memang apa yang ku pikirkan? Apa aku mengatakan bahwa aku peduli, Donghae?" Melihat Donghae yang tidak bisa menjawab entah kenapa menimbulkan kesenangan sendiri bagi Hyukjae. _The table has turned now_. Bukan Hyukjae lagi yang akan sakit hati, tapi Donghae.

"Aku tidak pernah mempedulikan hal itu, Donghae. Sama sekali tidak pernah." Pembohong…

"…"

"Kau dengan siapapun, silahkan saja. Asal kau tidak menggangguku, aku malah senang." Kau penipu ulung, Hyukjae-ah….

"Hyukjae,ak—" bahkan sebelum Donghae sempat berbicara, Hyukjae sudah memotongnya.

"Dua minggu ini rasanya begitu tenang tanpa kehadiranmu, Lee Donghae. Rasanya semuanya akan lebih menyenangkan lagi kalau kau tidak ada."

**Degg. **

Baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae sama sekali tidak berbicara setelah itu. Hyukjae terlihat sangat shock dengan ucapannya sendiri. Demi apapun, Hyukjae yakin dia tidak pernah sepicik ini. Dia tidak tahu bahwa dia bisa mengatakan kebohongan semacam ini dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan Donghae, ia hanya diam, sesekali berusaha berbicara tapi kemudian tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mereka benar-benar terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya, dengan sebuah senyuman pahit Donghae berkata…

"Ternyata memang tidak ada harapan untukku, Hyukjae."

"…"

"Aku merasa selama ini aku hanya kurang memperlihatkan cintaku untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku merasa kau juga menyukaiku. Apalagi Sungmin juga berkata bahwa mungkin kau menyukaiku tapi kesalahpahaman ini yang membuatmu ragu."

Hyukjae hanya terdiam.

"Aku berniat menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi sepertinya, tidak ada gunanya ya? Kau memang sama sekali tidak menyukaiku, Hyukjae-ah…" Masih dengan senyum yang sama Donghae tetap menatap Hyukjae.

"…"

"Ingin sekali aku berkata bahwa tidak apa-apa kau tidak menerimaku. Asal kau mau jadi temanku. Tapi…itu juga tidak mungkin kan?" kali ini Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae. Berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya akibat pernyataan sang terkasih.

Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Nada bicara Donghae tetaplah lembut. Tapi ia tidak suka, ada begitu banyak derita yang tersampaikan dari setiap perkataan laki-laki Oktober itu. Meski begitu dia mencoba membuka suaranya.

"A-aku tidak sejahat itu. Kita masih bisa menjadi teman, Donghae." Betapa saat ini Hyukjae ingin memukul dirinya sendiri…

"Tidak, Hyuk. Cara kerja cinta tidak seperti itu." Hyukjae memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

Donghae tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia menatap Hyukjae untuk beberapa saat setelah memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Hyukjae hanya membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan kehangatan tangan Donghae menyentuh pipi kirinya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa berteman dengan orang yang kau sukai, Hyuk. Karena pada akhirnya kau akan mengharap lebih." Donghae mengatakan hal itu sembari melihat Hyukjae tepat di kedua matanya.

"Anggap saja bahwa memang kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Bahwa mungkin…" menghentikan ucapannya, Donghae dengan perlahan mencium lembut pipi kanan Hyukjae.

"…kau bukan cinta dalam hidupku." Lanjut Donghae sembari menjauhkan tangan dan tubuhnya dari sang terkasih.

Hyukjae tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ciuman penuh kelembutan ini begitu menyiksanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ciuman dalam kondisi seperti ini. Dia tahu bahwa seharusnya dia senang karena Donghae sekarang sedang patah hati. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sekali lagi justru ia yang merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa itu? Mengapa dia harus mengalami ciuman perpisahan—

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku mengganggumu, Hyuk. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

—di saat dia benar-benar bisa merasakan cinta dari Donghae?

Dan air mata pun terjatuh dari mata Hyukjae tepat saat Donghae beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae Sabeum-nim?"

"…"

"Hyukjae Sabeum-nim?!"

"…"

"Yah, hyung!"

"…"

"LEE HYUKJAE!" Hyukjae hanya menatap datar pada Jiyoung.

"Mwo?" jawab Hyukjae lirih. Jiyoung yang mendengar jawaban dari hyung sepupu sekaligus sabeum-nya ini hanya menghela napas. Dia—dan taekwondoin yang lain—mendengar semua percakapan antara hyungnya dan Donghae. Bahkan mereka yang masih berumur kecil pun tahu bahwa kedua idiot itu saling mencintai. Dia memeluk hyung sepupunya itu dari samping.

"Uljima, hyung."

"Gwaenchana, Jiyoungie…"

"Jangan membohongiku, hyung!"

"…"

"Hentikan. Runtuhkan sedikit saja egomu itu. Fakta bahwa dia berniat menjelaskan tentang kejadian itu membuktikan bahwa dia memang mencintaimu, hyung. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, huh? Kau bahkan menangisinya, hyung. Kau tidak rela dia pergi, kan?"

"Jiyoung benar Hyuk-ah…" Baik Hyukjae maupun Jiyoung menoleh ke asal suara. Lee Sungmin mendengar semua kejadian setelah beberapa saat lalu di telpon oleh Jiyoung. Jiyoung yang melihat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Hyung. Syukurlah kau datang."

Sungmin tersenyum balik. "Terima kasih telah mengabariku, Jiyoungie.."

JIyoung kembali menatap Hyukjae yang kembali melamun.

"Tolong picu otak hyung sepupuku ini agar bisa berpikir dengan baik, Sungmin hyung." Hyukjae yang mendengar perkataan Jiyoung hanya menoleh datar pada anak SMA itu.

"Hyuk-ah…ini sudah tidak bisa didiamkan. Kejar dia, Hyuk." Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Lebih baik memang dia pergi."

"Apanya yang lebih baik, huh? Kalian berdua sama-sama menderita darimana itu adalah hal yang baik, Hyuk? Donghae mencintaimu, itu adalah hal yang jelas. Kau juga mencintainya. Kalian pantas mendapat hal yang lebih baik daripada sakit hati itu, Hyuk."

"Sungmin."

"Hm?"

"Apakah menurutmu dia masih mau denganku setelah semua yang kukatakan padanya?"

"Aku yakin dia pasti menerimanya, Hyuk."

"Tapi, aku akan terlihat sangat tidak tahu malu, Sungmin."

"Hyuk, sudah kubilang—"

"Ini bukan lagi masalah arogansi. Tapi, aku benar-benar merasa malu, Sungmin." Air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir di pipi Hyukjae. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesali perkataannya pada Donghae tadi. Yang lebih membuatnya malu, adalah Donghae yang tidak sedikitpun membalas semua perkataan kasarnya sejak pertama kali ia mendekati Hyukjae bahkan sampai pada akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Tunjukkan cintamu, Hyukjae."

Perkataan Sungmin membuat Hyukjae menoleh padanya.

"Tunjukkan bahwa rasa cintamu lebih besar dibanding semua rasa lain yang saat ini sedang kau rasakan. Tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak ingin kehilangan Donghae. Rasa malu seharusnya bukan menjadi penghalang untukmu dan Donghae. Aku yakin jika kau mau, malu pun akan musnah, Hyuk. Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah cinta di hidupnya, Hyuk."

…**kau bukan cinta dalam hidupku.**

Tidak. Tidak, Donghae. Kau salah. Kau harus menarik kembali ucapanmu. Aku, Lee Hyukjae, akan membuktikan bahwa aku adalah cinta dalam hidupmu. Ya, aku tidak peduli pada arogansi, malu atau bahkan Victoria. Kali ini, giliranku untuk memperjuangkan Lee Donghae.

"Kau benar Sungmin. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini semua."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae sedang berada di taman tak jauh dari dojang tempat Hyukjae dan Sungmin berlatih. Ia masih ingat bahwa pertama kali ia menembak Hyukjae adalah sepulangnya pria itu dari dojang di sini, di depan Sungmin dan juga hoobae Hyukjae. Donghae tidak mengerti, bagaimanapun inginnya dia melupakan pria penyuka strawberry itu, ia tidak bisa. Hyukjae memang manis, tapi dia bukan wanita. Ini juga pertama kali bagi Donghae menyukai seorang lelaki. Dan juga untuk pertama kalinya lah dia benar-benar merasakan apa itu suka, cinta, dan patah hati. Semua karena satu orang, Lee Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya tertawa pilu. Kenapa dia sampai seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa membenci Hyukjae sedikitpun atas perkataannya itu? Kenapa meskipun sakit saat membayangkan wajah manis Hyukjae, ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukan itu?

Ah, aku memang masokis rupanya. Pikirnya polos. Donghae memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman. Donghae kini mulai memahami, bahwa memang mungkin ini yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak dulu. Menyerah tentang Hyukjae. Sakit memang, tapi mungkin dengan begini Hyukjae akan merasa bahagia. Dia ingat, dulu sebelum dia merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta, dia selalu mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa apapun yang diinginkan orang yang ia cintai, akan ia turuti. Jika memang Hyukjae menginginkannya pergi, dia ikhlas meskipun sakit untuk pergi.

_I know it's taking awhile,_

_but every lesson I've learned_

_and if your heart speaks tonight_

_I'll hear every word_

_If you want to be free, I'll never stand in your way_

_but with all that I am_

_I'm asking you to stay_

Walau begitu jika bisa, dengan seluruh yang Donghae miliki, ia ingin Hyukjae tetap berada di sisinya. Andaikan Hyukjae disini, maukah ia mendengar Donghae menyanyi untuknya? Donghae tertawa pahit. Mana mungkin Hyukjae ada di sini? Mana mungkin Hyukjae mengejarnya? Hyukjae adalah alasan dia pergi kan? Hyukjae tidak mungkin datang kemari menemuinya—

"Kau punya suara yang bagus"

—kan?

Donghae menolehkan kepala ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Hyukjae yang terlihat sedikit terengah-engah datang menghampirinya.

"H-hyukjae?"

"Aku juga menyukai lagu yang baitnya baru saja kau nyanyikan tadi."

"Apa yang…"

"Mau mendengarkan aku bernyanyi, Donghae?" tanpa melihat kearah Donghae yang terlihat terkejut luar biasa, Hyukjae duduk di samping Donghae.

"Suaraku tidak begitu bagus. Tapi aku mau kau mendengarkannya." Kata Hyukjae sembari menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Tanda kegugupan terpancar jelas dari wajah dan perilaku Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae. Sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku mau bernyanyi?"

"Berhenti, Hyuk."

"Aku bahkan belum mulai, Donghae."

Donghae nampak amat frustasi. Tidak tahukah Hyukjae dia sedang ingin sendiri? Diantara banyak orang yang ingin ditemuinya saat sedang patah hati, mengapa harus sang _heartbreaker_ yang ia temui? Walau Donghae tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia senang melihat Hyukjae, tapi tetap saja Hyukjae mengingatkannya pada luka yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Aku mohon baik-baik Hyuk. Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"…"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar permohonan itu. Donghae tidak ingin ia disini. Lalu apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan untuk Donghae?

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Tetapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar ingin sendiri, Hyuk."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae lirih. Ia menundukkan kepala sembari meremas kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di masing-masing pahanya. Donghae tersenyum miris, ingin rasanya ia membentak dan memarahi Hyukjae atas semua sikapnya itu.

Bisa-bisanya ia tanya kenapa padaku? Batinnya. Tapi walau begitu, sedikitpun Donghae tidak punya hati untuk membentak orang yang setahun belakangan ini memenuhi pikirannya. Oleh karena itu, dengan pelan ia menjawab..

"Bukannya aku bilang kau jahat, Hyuk. Tidak. Kau punya hak untuk menolakku. Tapi, apa menurutmu tidak sedikit keterlaluan jika kau yang baru saja menolakku, bertanya mengapa aku tidak ingin kau disini, huh?"

"…"

Donghae semakin frustasi melihat Eunhyuk yang setia menundukkan kepalanya. Baiklah Donghae, saatnya mengambil keputusan. Jika Eunhyuk tidak mau pergi, kau bisa pergi baik-baik terlebih dahulu, batinnya mantap. Donghae perlahan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Baiklah Hyukjae. Aku saja yang pergi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok di kam—." Pamit Donghae pada Hyukjae terhenti saat ia melihat kemeja bagian bawahnya dipegang erat oleh sang _heartbreaker_.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you _

_Tell you I'll set you apart_

Genggaman Hyukjae merenggang seiring terhentinya bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan suara sumbang setengah menangisnya. Donghae yang menyadari adanya keanehan pada suara Hyukjae agak sedikit heran. Hyukjae memang bilang suaranya tidak begitu bagus. Tapi bukan berarti suaranya saat menyanyi seperti orang yang sedang menangis kan? Atau jangan-jangan, Hyukjae memang….

"Hiks. P-pergilah Donghae. Maaf..hiks…maaf telah menahanmu." Hyukjae jelas memang menangis. Ia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau dengan orang semunafik aku? Begitu pikirannya. Donghae yang melihat sang terkasih menangis, kontan langsung berlutut menghadap Hyukjae sambil menggenggam tangannya tanpa sempat berpikir.

"Hyukjae. Astaga, kenapa kau menangis?" pertanyaan lembut dan penuh perhatian, serta elusan lembut di pipi yang diberikan Donghae justru semakin membuat Hyukjae menangis. Sungguh, Hyukjae merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan selembut itu dari Donghae.

"A-aku bilang pergilah, Donghae."

"Tidak akan. Mana mungkin aku pergi meninggalkanmu seperti ini Hyukkie?" secara refleks, Donghae memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang yang biasa ia gunakan. Donghae nampak tidak menyadarinya, tapi panggilan itu berdampak besar pada Hyukjae.

Mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyukkie lagi, membuat Hyukjae secara spontan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam mata terselimut kekhawatiran milik Donghae. Bahkan disaat ia menyakiti Donghae berulang kali, tatapan Donghae selalu seteduh itu. Hyukjae tidak bisa merasa tidak bersalah karena telah menyakiti Donghae.

"D-donghae?"

"Iya, Hyuk?"

Mata Donghae melebar selama sepersekian detik. Sungguh ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ada momen dimana bibir _cherry_ milik Hyukjae-nya akan menempel di bibir tipisnya. Tidak sama sekali, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, secepat momen itu dimulai, secepat itu juga momen itu berlalu.

"Hyuk…jae?"

"Maafkan aku, Donghae. A-aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan yang Hyukjae ungkapkan dengan menundukkan kepalanya itu sangat membuat Donghae _shock_.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"A-aku menyukaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Hyuk, kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Jawab Hyukjae malu-malu.

"Lalu selama ini?"

"Aku berbohong."

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena kau _playboy_ menyebalkan." Tanpa sadar, Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya saat menjawab.

"Kalau aku _playboy_. Kenapa kau masih menyukaiku?" Donghae tidak bisa berhenti bertanya serta berhenti tersenyum. Melihat Hyukjae tersipu merah di hadapannya sembari mengatakan cinta sungguh mampu menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat patah hati semunya. Semu Donghae bilang, karena ternyata cintanya berbalas, cintanya belum patah.

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya, Donghae?" Hyukjae sangat memerah sekarang. Dia menolehkan pandangannya kemanapun selain Donghae. Melihat itu, ide jahil muncul diotak Donghae. Donghae kembali mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman itu.

"Tapi aku masih sakit hati, Hyukjae. Kau menolakku berkali-kali, sekarang kau menembakku. Kau berharap aku langsung menerimamu begitu?" tanya Donghae penuh arogansi. Mendengar pernyataan itu, mental Hyukjae kembali rapuh. Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"…"

"Kenapa diam saja, Hyukjae?"

"Aku memang salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mengharapkanmu menerimaku, Donghae. Aku pantas kau tolak. Aku menyadari itu." Ucap Hyukjae begitu serius.

Hei, hei. Bukan ini yang diharapkan Donghae. Kenapa malah seperti itu sih jawaban Hyukjae? Donghae kesal sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau memang hanya main-main denganku kan Hyukjae?"

"A-aku tidak main-main."

"Lalu apa buktinya? Kau bahkan terima-terima saja aku kalau aku tolak. Itu bukti kalau kau main-main. Kau tidak serius saat bilang kalau kau menyukaiku."

"B-bukan begitu. Tapi aku ini berusaha untuk tau diri, Donghae."

"Aku tidak butuh itu. Aku butuh pembuktian."

"Bukti apa?" ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu Donghae. Donghae tersenyum-menyeringai-saat mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

"Duduk di pangkuanku, Hyukkie." Nadanya setengah seduktif setengah menantang.

"A-apa?" Hyukjae tidak bisa lebih memerah lagi daripada saat ini.

"Kau itu manly. Kau pasti tidak akan mau diperlakukan seperti wanita. Apalagi dengan orang yang kau benci. Tapi kalau untuk yang kau sukai…bagaimana?" Donghae berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya saat melihat Hyukjae memerah tiada henti.

"Meskipun aku menyukaimu, aku tetap bukan wanita, Donghae!" Hyukjae berusaha menampakkan wajah garang yang justru terlihat imut dimata Donghae.

"_I'm not saying you're a girl. But I want you to act like one as prove of your love towards me. Sit on my laps,_ Hyukkie-ah." Donghae mengeluarkan nada _sing a song_ yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk membuktikan ke Donghae. Dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan pada Donghae bahwa dia adalah cinta dalam hidup Donghae. Di sisi lain, pembuktian yang diminta Donghae itu…amat sangat memalukan.

_Yet, Donghae doesn't need to wait for so long_….

Berat tambahan di pangkuannya membuat Donghae begitu senang dan tidak percaya. Hyukjae-nya memang menyukainya. Dia mau menuruti permintaannya. Kyaaaa, Hyukkie begitu imut. Rasanya Donghae sangat ingin ber_fanboy_ ria.

"Puas?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae. Sedikitpun dia tidak berani melihat wajah Donghae. Dia justru sibuk mengawasi sekelilingnya. Jaga-jaga jika ada yang melihat.

"Belum." Jawab Donghae seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae.

"Apalagi, huh?" Hyukjae berasa di langit ketujuh sekarang. Duduk sedekat ini di hadapan orang yang ia cintai, belum lagi tangan yang ada di pinggangnya. Hyukjae sulit untuk berpikir.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Hyukkie."

"Apa?"

"Tentang Victoria." Donghae merasa bersalah jika tidak menjelaskan kejadian itu.

"A-aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Hyukjae terlihat kesal dan hendak bangkit dari pangkuan Donghae. Namun, tentu tangan Donghae lebih cepat. Donghae menarik tubuh Hyukjae sehingga Hyukjae kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak tubuh Donghae. Posisi mereka kini seperti berpelukan.

"Dia dan aku tidak pernah ada apa-apa. Semua yang kau lihat semata hanya salah paham."

"…"

"Dia memang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya. Dia sangat bersedih, dan aku juga merasa bersalah. Dia menangis di hadapanku. Berkata bahwa dia mengerti, tapi minta satu hal dariku."

"Ciuman itu?" Hyukjae bertanya lirih.

"Ya. Ciuman itu. Dia bilang dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ciuman pertamanya adalah untuk cinta pertamanya. Maka dari itu, untuk menebus rasa bersalah, aku menciumnya."

"Dasar _playboy_!"

"Hei, aku memang banyak berpacaran. Tetapi aku selalu serius saat menjalaninya, Hyuk. Dan soal ciuman itu murni karena aku merasa bersalah. Lagipula saat itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu."

"…"

"Hyuk. Kau _blushing_ lagi ya?"

"Diam!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hyukkie?"

"…"

"Hei, kita official kan sekarang?"

"…"

"Hyukkie chagi?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu."

"Tapi kita pacaran kan?"

"…"

"Chagi"

"…"

"Chagi"

"…"

"Cha—"

Donghae tersenyum senang. Menggoda Hyukjae tidak pernah semenyenangkan ini. Donghae merasa hari ini hari yang indah luar biasa.

"C-ciuman barusan. I-itu sudah cukup jadi bukti kan?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari terengah-engah.

"Kau nakal sekali, Hyukkie."

"A-apa?"

"Kau selalu menciumku lebih dulu."

"I-itu…"

"Posisimu tidak pada tempatnya. Harusnya aku yang melakukan itu loh."

"Aku juga laki-laki brengsek." Hyukjae mulai kesal.

"_No. Between you and me, in this relationship, I'm the man._"

"Aku juga laki-laki, Donghae!"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, Dongh—umph"

Donghae melepaskan ciumannya.

"_I love you, _Hyukjae. _I really do_." Keseriusan tergambar di wajah Donghae membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berpaling.

"_So do I._" dan mereka pun terlarut dalam cinta mereka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius. Mereka berdua memalukan sekali."

"Iya, hyung. Apalagi Hyukjae hyung. Kenapa juga harus duduk di pangkuan seperti itu?" Jiyoung menepuk dahinya, frustasi.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas mereka berdua tidak layak ditonton anak kecil. Berciuman dan pangku-pangkuan di tempat umum seperti itu. Ckckck" Sungmin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua temannya yang tidak berhenti melakukan PDA itu dibalik semak-semak tempat ia bersembunyi.

"Sungmin hyung. Aku ingin menendang Hyukjae hyung. Dia memalukan nama keluarga hyung. Bertindak _submissive _seperti itu. " Jiyoung yang tidak tahan benar-benar ingin menghampiri kedua makhluk itu sebelum akhirnya dicegah Sungmin.

"Kalau kau masih mau hidup. Kusarankan kau diam saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu, Jiyoung. Hyukjae sangat mengerikan kalau marah. _You know that very well_."

"Tapi, hyung—"

"Ssst, bukankah kau senang melihat Hyukjae seperi itu?"

Jiyoung melihat ke arah dimana Sungmin menunjuk. Mereka sudah berhenti ber-ehem ciuman-ehem. Dan Hyukjae pun sudah duduk sendiri (?). Mereka—si Donghae dan Hyukjae—itu terlihat seperti dua orang normal yang tidak melakukan apapun selain duduk. Namun, jelas sekali, rona kebahagiaan terpancar jelas di wajah keduanya. Terutama Hyukjae hyungnya.

Ya, selama Hyukjae hyungnya bahagia. Siapa Jiyoung untuk berani merusaknya?

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**Badly **

**I know I don't have the skill to write fanfic -_-**

**Bahasa is so difficult. Seriously, aku gak bisa mendalami cerita menggunakan bahasa. Tapi berhubung udah dibuat, meski gak pede buat publish, dipede-pedein aja. Tau sih kalo jelek, tapi bodo amat lah #slapped**

**Is it bad? Is it good? Review please **


End file.
